Valtus Rhapsode
Valtus Rhapsode (幅吟遊詩人, Haba gin'yūshijin) is an independent wizard contained and imprisoned at the base of Aion Rebellion for his level of destructive tendentious and disregard for human life exceeding any and all wizards that exist in Earth Land. With his prowess in battle easily being the highest that has ever been witnessed, he was recruited to become a member of the New World Emperors (新しい世界皇帝, Atarashī Sekai Kōtei) along with being bestowed a position in the Royal Honor Guard, a position of power that has him guard the leader of the rebellion himself, Ansem Zephos. A warrior said to hail from the sacred holy land known as Asgard, he was banished 5 years ago for his hostile intent and sheer magnitude of magic power he possesses, owning a presence that Appearance Valtus is a tall and broad muscular man with light, shoulder-length blonde hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and a black Hagal rune on the left-hand side. Underneath this cloak, he wears a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and white shinguards with discs on his kneecaps. Underneath his mask, Gerard has black sideways M-shaped marks covering the sides of his face, and wears a thin black braid around his scalp. Personality History Equipment Sword Völsung Sword '(剣ボルスング, ''Ken borusungu, lt. "Ragnarok Sword of Storms"): Also known as the [[wikipedia:Gram (mythology)|'''Balmung Sword]] (バルの緑豆, Baru no ryokutō, lit. "Gram the Dragon Slayer") of myth, Valtus's sword is not some ordinary weapon that is commonly found in Earth Land, or even the deepest recesses of the Celestial Spirit World, it is stated by Valtus himself that his sword was forged in the deepest recesses of his supposed homeworld of Asgard. Said to have originally belonged to the ancient fabled hero Sigurd who felled the ancient Dragon known as Fafnir hundreds of years ago. Shield Medallion Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Sword-Shield Maximum Zenith Fighter: Asgard Style Prowess Unfathomably Immeasurable Strength: Immeasurable Agility: Near Invulnerability: Immense Endurance: Immeasurable Speed: Intimidation: Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear. In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently, ending a battle without having to throw a single blow. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the access to the same ability, as those who are blessed with the ability to use this power are considerably much stronger than most ordinary people in terms of willpower. As it's user, Jethro is by far one of it's most gifted practitioners, possessing one of the most frighteningly, intimidating presence any person can attain, easily able to intimidate even the most hardened of warriors with a single gaze. The effectiveness and application this power has can be increased in power if Jethro strengthens his will and physical concentration, thus broadening the area of effect it has on powerful foes and the number of people it can affect in any given environment. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require more stimulation toward the target's senses in order to affect them to a much greater extent, such as emitting a violent scream to stimulate their hearing, using violence and a show of force in order intimidated them with feats of strength and power alone, or simply stare at them with the intent to kill, frightening them with thoughts of their death. The technique is mostly used to end battles quickly without shedding blood from either side, genuinely made famous by being used as a signature skill by the most gifted and powerful warriors in Earth Land, oftenly seen as a badge of honor that recognizes them as unique individuals. Jethro can evoke and increase fear and horror in others through but a simple look, causing the target’s brain to completely run amok and put them into a state of hysteria, causing them to lose focus on the task at hand. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even make the user seem to appear as a monster. He can control his killing intention and use it to intimidate others, it can even be used creatively, such as induce torture on targets with illusions and thoughts of how they are going to die, torturing them with the uncertainty of their fate as they are slowly crushed. It may be induced to all degrees of intensity, from mild to unbearable to full-on physical suffering, destroying the stability of their mind. This power is mostly used as a cosmetic ability, a way to demonstrate to others just how powerful he is without giving away techniques and the amount of magic energy he has. The scale of this power can vary from a single person to a population, the time can also vary from few minutes to days, leaving a person unconscious for extended periods of time. He may also torment his victims mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually. This skill, in essence, is the ability to threaten another person but on a completely different level, actually causing them harm rather than to look threatening, but in the hands of a person like Jethro, it is a weapon of that shows just how powerful he is is, showing his opponent the scale and difference between them. Jethro can induce feelings of despair and depression into others, making them think there's no possible way for them to win. Bringing out emotions such as sadness, hopelessness, depression, and despair, possibly even eventually driving the victim to a complete mental collapse if the intimidation is pushed far enough. As an experienced user, he is even able to make people freeze within their current state in space, completely inflicting upon them an immeasurable level of fear for their life as they stand lifeless. The person/people may have their motor and cognitive functions frozen as well, so have no idea that it happened as it just goes by and skips over the time they were frozen in time according to their perception of things. With but a single look, he can cause his target to be incapacitated, causing a short-term state of powerlessness or weakness which renders them unable to do anything including fight or defend themselves. The exact length of the effect depends on both the Jeans own power and skill and the targets current state. Jethro can generate, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., to whatever level he wishes, all the way to the point of being able to completely and utterly crush objects and people to death if enough pressure is applied. As a master user of this ability, he can break the wills of others by any means which involves torment, fear, beatings, torture, interrogation, etc., inflicting physically, psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally damage during the heat of battle, using Intimidation to faintly lower their moral without them noticing. He can even manipulate negative energies to transfer them into his intended targets to weaken their positive energies, such as using insults and shows of force in order to produce an even greater level of Intimidation. The most powerful application he is capable of producing with this ability is the power to trigger a heart attack by completely and utterly pushing his intimidation beyond it's maximum level, effectively killing all those in range by devastating and overwhelming their entire being to the point of suffocating them with the user's presence. However, such a feat has yet to be achieved. In Jethro's special case, he can exert the rarest form of Intimidation that exists, simply known as the Emperor's Temperament (皇帝の気質, Kōtei no katagi, lit. "Divine Intimidation"), considered by far the most powerful form of intimidation a person is able to produce, it is so powerful and overbearing, that it not only causes all those nearby to lose consciousness but also destroys the environment, breaking everything apart with his mere presence. This version of intimidation is by far the rarest version any person is able to possesses, defeating thousands of opponents without so much as lifting a single finger to throw a physical attack, rather, the user attacks them through his willpower alone, destroying their spirits and desire to fight entirely. An intimidation of this nature is so incredibly powerful and focused, that their very ambiance and surroundings bend to the user's will, oftenly destroying it due to the sheer pressure their very presence emits and how incredibly overbearing it is. This is the only type of Intimidation that has the power to kill others without so much lifting a finger on the user's part, crushing and strangling enemies to death by exerting their willpower on them to immeasurable proportions, inducing a heart attack or completely destroying their bodies from the pressure alone. This type of Intimidation grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it shown in the series so far is to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious, rendering the need to make eye contact or produce stimulation toward their 5 senses unnecessary. At the beginning stages of training, a user with very little experience will find it extremely difficult to control, unknowingly knocking out both friends and foes and destroy their environment, hurting and destroying everything around them. However, by strengthening their will and disciplining their mind, masters are able to pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of this level of Intimidation, developing a type of immunity to it if the target is just as strong willed as the user. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Intimidation and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. [[Sixth Sense|'Sixth Sense']]: Most commonly known as the 6th sense, called Discernment or Instinct, it is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the users to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the him, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis ''(knowledge of spiritual mysteries). This technique is commonly used to perceive the ill intentions of others, sensing their bloodlust or malefic nature in order to discern them friend or foe. It gives people the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it ahead of time. The power works on a purely instinctual level: meaning users do not receive any additional data or information, but can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold better than any person alive and what the best course of action is, making it more of an inherent part of the user rather than an external ability. This hyper-instinct allows them to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, effectively allowing a user to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull a victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds. This sense, although commonly used by animals in order to perceive incoming threats, such as environmental disasters, incoming storms, and the evil nature inside people, allows a person to tap into their innate primal instincts . With a level of mastery with this acute sense, Jethro can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, such as incoming danger, potential immediate threats to his well being, and evading undetectable attacks that are invisible to all of their other sensed. Unique feature this skill has is its bestowal of the ability to processes the world in an advanced, efficient manner in order to find any solutions to any and all kinds of problems that they would face, using both the logical and illogical senses and strategies to provide a solution by abandoning all sense of logic and play with pure instinct, generally causing people to make illogical, but successful moves and decisions that will save their life as a result. Masters of this skill can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices they can make to reach the conclusion they desire. When utilizing this ability, a person is able to sense the many branching paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action that they can foresee to be the best tactic, and walk down along that path. With this skill, he can fight without using any one of their other 5 senses to rely on, fighting purely on instinct, and succeeding in dodging and attacking. The most basic application of this special ability, by completely submerging oneself into the sixth sense's control, a user can block out all other senses and have their intuition take the wheel, dodging any incoming attacks several instances ahead of time before even being thrown by an opponent. This ability is a type of psychological awareness that informs it's user regarding their surroundings, allowing them to detect any form of danger that threatens their well-being. Since this ability is not connected to the user's other 5 senses, there is no way to fool this ability through the use of illusions or falsehoods that can normally be found in Illusion Magic or other skills with similar applications. The greater the danger or how close the danger is, the stronger and more efficiently the user's intuition will react to said incoming danger, informing them ahead of time of what type of incoming attack it will be. Should the user be blind or have his sight taken by any means, It can also allow them to navigate with absolute ease when unable to see or disoriented, as the sense grows stronger when other sense becoming unavailable for use, compensating by elevating the degree of acuteness and accuracy it can apply to any situation exposed to. It also helps reduce mental strain and exhaustion when used, as the user has no need to completely focus all their energy and attention toward looking after their own safety by constantly having their guard up at every instant in battle, reduce the level of concentrate every time. Almost precognitive in nature, an inexperienced user will sometimes act before realizing it, simply moving on impulse without realizing as to why they did so. Much like other senses, this ability can be trained and honed with enough years of experience, masters of this ability are said to typically dodge any incoming physical attack, casted magic spells, and even explosions before even occurring. It also warns when someone is watching them from afar without their knowledge. However, danger sense's greatest use is found when applied on people, able to detect if they have ant hostile intent regarding them or sensing just how dangerous they are by accurately measuring their threat level. Special Abilities Asgard Body '''Asgard Body' (アスガルド本体, Asugarudo Hontai, lit. "Viking God of Asgard"), is an unequaled, unique, one-of-a-kind power that Valtus has developed primary due to the fact that he does not use magic, compensating for this weakness by developing a technique that utilizes all the extra reserves of magic in his magic origin in order to trigger a magic-induced transformation. When Valtus pushes all of his magic power to it's highest level, he forces his magic core and body to go beyond their limitations, pushing his powers beyond their maximum threshold to alarming, unimaginable levels. Augmenting his magic's destructive force in frighting new ways, all of his natural skills are also increased to their utmost highest potential, such as speed, strength, durability and etc., with his magic origin's primary function boosted to otherworldly levels, making him appear less than human and more monstrous in nature. When entering this form, Valtus's body undergoes so many alterations and transformations that it almost renders him unrecognizable in appearance. His new appearance consists of him removing his helmet, allowing his long flowing blonde hair to extend toward his backside, along with his hair, his eyes become visible revealing several tattoos running from his head directly underneath his eyes with a row of thorns moving horizontally along his head, resembling the tree of Yggdrasil. While moving around, his body is constantly emitting a powerful magic aura that destroys everything he touches, breaking everything in his path. While in this form, Valtus awakens his dormant powers in order to drastically increase his abilities to the next stage, taking his powers to brand new levels he could not achieve naturally. Not only are all of his original abilities increased and improved upon exponentially, but he is bestowed brand new abilities that dwarf the originals. One such ability is known as Wikinger Blut (バイキング血, Baikingu chi; German for "Viking Blood"), it allows him to heighten his resistance toward the influence of magic, better enabling him to fight against magic and wizard's that use their power to alter and manipulate the properties of matter. With an increased size, his body is able to full use his true power without having to fear of him damaging or fatally injuring himself when doing so, allowing him to fight at full power. While in this form, his capability to use magic evolves in ways that create whole new variations to his spells, creating new and more advanced ways to use them while improving his abilities to unprecedented heights of efficiency. This transformation bares a similar characteristic to Third Origin Release (第三の原点リリース, Dai san no genten rirīsu), seeing as how this transformation unlocks the Valtus's Magic Power that he has the potential to obtain, with the difference being there doesn't exist any long lasting harmful effects. When simply walking around, his body exudes what appears to be a type of magic aura that unleashes a nearly endless wave of high pressurized ethernano powerful enough to crush even the most prestigious of S-Class wizards without bothering to pay attention. When fighting with this power, Valtus can easily take down thousands of enemies by himself, without the need of assistance or help. The reason it is called Asgard Body isn't to simply reference his native home, but rather what it symbolizes, it is said that Asgard, under translation, means ''Ásgarðr;'' "Enclosure of the Æsir," '' Stage 1 During stage one, Valtus's body and clothes expands violently in order to allow his body to utilize his new found power to it's fullest, highest possible extent without it damaging or impairing his body, resulting in his towering stature dwarfing even giants and castles in comparison. * '''Wikinger Blut' (バイキング血, Baikingu chi; German for "Viking Blood"): By having his body exposed to specific forms of magic for a prolonged duration in battle, his body will develop a type "immunity" to whatever substance or magic-based attack he is attacked with. His immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, he reflexively analyzes an enemies ethernano and spell composition and begins to create his immunity at a terrifying speed, adjusting the conditions of his body and magic production generated by his magic container in order to better adapt to his foes attacks. As long as he has one minute he can render virtually any attack ineffective. After a while, Valtus' body will begin to adjust and imitate the ethernano signature and process in which a particular form of magic is being used on him, automatically adapting it's very nature and power inside his body, giving his body the time to learn and modify itself in the best way to counteract anything targeting his body; as long as the base attack type remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Valtus' immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the spell ineffective. This prevents him from being harmed by opponents who use a singular type of attack in battle. Stage 2 Stage 3 Magical Abilities Prowess Near Infinite Magic Energy: * [[Second Origin Activation|'Second Origin Activation']]: * Magical Aura: Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Jethro's magical aura is different compared to other wizards, glowing with a unique shade of gold that covers most of his body. When unleashed, the magical energy surges around his body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power he unleash outward, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. * Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Ethernano Manipulation: Ways of Combat No Magic Arts Trivia * Inspired by Gerard Valkyrie from Bleach and Thor from Marvel. Category:Non-Mage Category:Human Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Shield User Category:Evil Category:Aion Rebellion